kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Father Roberto Shijima
is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010's Kamen Rider W: Begins Night. Father Roberto Shijima He is a figure within the cult known as "the Order of Silence and Darkness". Shijima can become the Dummy Dopant who can assume any form he wishes. Among these forms is the Death Dopant, using his powers to mimic the real Death Dopant's ability to bring people back from the grave. Using the Death Dopant's form, Father Shijima targets upper class people by assuming the forms of their recently deceased relatives to frighten them and push them to an early grave. He uses this power on Asami Mutsuki by assuming the identity of her sister Erika, while assuming Sokichi Narumi's form to discourage Shotaro's interference. Once exposed, the Dummy Dopant evades Double as he finds himself in the middle of Decade's fight with Super Shocker, where he takes control of the Mammoth Mecha. However, the Dummy Dopant meets his end when he is assimilated by the Neo Organism as it becomes the inhuman Ultimate D. In materials to promote the film, the Dummy Dopant was referred to as the "mysterious Dopant". The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle A Death Dopant appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Personality Shijima viewed the one who struggle with the death of beloved one as pleasure, especially the death one itself. By acquiring Dummy Memory, he enjoyed to manipulate people by disguising as their beloved one. While he enjoyed his evil deed, Shijima is awkwardly a coward when he is cornered. Forms As the , he can assume any form he wishes. Among these forms that he shown to be used in the movie is the Death Dopant. Dummy as Erika Mutsuki.png|As Erika Mutsuki DummySokichi.jpg|As Sokichi Narumi Fake Skull Tab.png|As Kamen Rider Skull DummyTire.jpg|As a truck tire. - Death= Death Dopant He is shown to used the Dummy Dopant powers to assume the form of the . As the Death Dopant, he can use his powers to mimic the real Death Dopant's ability to bring people back from the grave. Using the Death Dopant's form, Father Shijima targets upper class people by assuming the forms of their recently deceased relatives to frighten them and push them to an early grave. He uses this power on Asami Mutsuki by assuming the identity of her sister Erika, while assuming Sokichi Narumi's form to discourage Shotaro's interference. - Ultimate D= Ultimate D Statistics *'Height': 230 cm.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Weight': 162 kg. is a form the Neo Organism assumed after absorbing the Dummy Dopant in Movie War 2010. Described as Super Shocker's most powerful and evil kaijin, the claim proved to be true. Despite it's large and bulky appearance, it moves at a high speed and possesses greater combat abilities than Doras. It also has the ability to shoot explosive energy orbs at opponents. }} Notes *The Proto-Zero's design in Kamen Rider Drive is similar to Dummy Dopant. Category:Deceased Category:W Characters Category:Dopant users Category:Kamen Riders Category:W Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo Organisms